


Episode 2: Scars

by Cassidius_Wilde



Series: The Extra Adventures of Prep Betty and Jughead [3]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A soft moment of our prep bugs, F/M, Scars, Werewolf Jughead Jones, just all around fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidius_Wilde/pseuds/Cassidius_Wilde
Summary: Betty sees Jughead’s scars for the first time.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: The Extra Adventures of Prep Betty and Jughead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Episode 2: Scars

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings applied.
> 
> Time: 15 years old.

They had been dating for nearly a month when Jughead had proposed that Betty moved into his dorm.

She agreed, of course.

"So, this is what the famous Forsythe Jones has been hiding," she said, taking her time in exploring every detail of his room.

There were posters plastered here and there, though not ones of cute animals or 'Good Morning, Good Vibes!'. They were pretty dark but not enough to be considered satanic or gothic. Everything in the room was either black, grey, or white except for the little hints of red, blue, and green in some corners. There was also a picture of Mr Gilly, their economics teacher, taped over a dart target, punctured by a bunch of knives behind the door.

When she went to take one off she noticed how sharp it was. Just staring at it already had her feeling like she was being cut.

"Cool," Betty commented, stabbing the knife back at Mr Gilly's forehead. It amazed her how easily it eased in.

"You like?" Jughead asked behind her.

"I mean, it's better than being cooped up with Donna so, yeah."

That night, they had slept together for the first time.

Jughead looked nervous when he realized that they were going to, but she insisted on not having him sleep on the floor of his own room.

"Our room," he corrected her and she smiled. _Their_ room.

When he got changed, Betty joked, “Don’t boys sleep shirtless?”.

She didn’t know her words came out seductive until he looked at her like prey.

“I mean,” she continued, pursing her lips. “My roommates always did.”

“You were roommates with how many guys exactly?” Jughead asked calmly.

“Just two,” his face darkened in jealousy. He knew he shouldn’t be, that he didn’t have the right to, but thinking of what could’ve happened between her and another boy - let alone _two_ boys - from her past had his smile set aflame. That is, until she said, “They were a sweet couple. Too sweet.”

Jughead sighed and hummed a reply as she cringed at a memory of having witnessed her friends mid coitus after she came out of the shower. “I actually sleep in my boxers. I just thought me being shirtless on our first night together would make you uncomfortable.”

Betty giggled. “I was joking about that, by the way. And it’s your choice. I don’t really mind. I mean, I _am_ gonna see you naked eventually.”

Jughead’s breath hitched and his heart fluttered to hear how sure she was that she was going to stay with him that long.

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” she said.

With her confirmation he took off his shirt, leaving behind the black shorts that hugged his hips and that was the moment she saw them. His scars - as well as the two lines on his right leg.

They matted his body like he just swam in a lake full of leeches. Jughead said he had more scars underneath before, but Betty didn’t expect them to be this much.

They were everywhere. While she found the two marks on her boyfriend’s face cute, these looked different - long, deep. . .painful. It made her imagine different kinds of scenarios of how he got them, each one becoming worse by the second.

“Checking me out, Coop?” he smirked, trying to distract her from the sight. If she asked, what would he say? The stories behind them were things she wasn’t ready to hear. Not until he tells her the truth about him first.

Hiding the fact that he was a monster was enough. Jughead didn’t want to tell her more lies especially after she told him it was her greatest insecurity. It was another thing that he was thankful for, that she trusted him enough even after only knowing each other for two months, though careful not to dump all of her baggage on him. He knew that, and he wanted to tell her that he would gladly carry all of them if she wished.

“I. . .” Betty paused, not really sure if asking about his scars was the best thing to do at the moment. He looked like he was hiding something. He looked like he didn’t want to talk about it. “I just didn’t think you had this many.”

She then cocked her finger at him and then patted the large space on his bed. Jughead slowly followed, sending the mattress to bounce Betty up slightly when he sat down.

His eyes raked her form.

Betty looked fucking devine to him, clad in one of his grey shirts and a pair of sleeping shorts. His Aphrodite, if not more. Her legs were folded in between his hands as she reached to cup his face, thumbs running along the line on the bridge of his nose. Their eyes never broke contact for what seemed like an eternity before she gazed down at the two long scars on his chest.

If Betty had to guess, she would’ve said they were like claw marks, but unsure of what type of animal. _‘Was it even an animal?’_

She looked back up at him again. “Can I?” she asked softly yet hesitant and it didn’t take Jughead a second to nod.

When her palm met his chest - just above his heart - he resisted the urge to purr. He wondered how something so small was able to spread warmth throughout his whole body. Her fingertips were softer than anything he had ever felt as she traced the upper scar.

“Do they hurt?” Betty asked, eyes locked on the wound.

The raven shook his head. “Not anymore,” he replied.

“How many?”

“I. . .” Jughead didn’t really think about counting them before. It was enough to know that he had them. They were proof of the times he almost died. He cursed his healing ability for not being strong enough. It was able to patch up minor marks like abrasions and not leave a trace of them behind but it can only do so little towards life threatening gashes. “I don’t know.”

“Can I see the others?” Betty asked again, hand still resting on his chest.

“You’re gonna count them aren’t you?” Jughead chuckled softly.

“If that’s okay.”

“Hmm. Okay,” he scooted a bit forward so that he was sitting in front of her with his legs crossed. His hand rested on Betty’s knee for a brief moment to trace a couple of circles before she kissed him. Both let out a sigh when they pulled away and Jughead pushed her head back slightly as he pressed his forehead against hers, the tip of their noses rubbed in the process.

Betty giggled, cupping his face in between her hands, wanting to keep him close to her for a few more seconds.

“I love you,” Jughead said as she pulled him in again for a longer kiss.

“I love you too, Juggie.”

Her hands slid down to his shoulders and kneaded them before she shifted her form to let him flop down on the bed on his back. Betty giggled once more and dabbed his stomach like a drum, where three more scars lay. They were smaller than the two on his chest but they were as deep if not deeper.

 _‘That’s five,’_ she noted and her eyes went to the one on the junction of his neck and shoulder. _‘Six.’_ Then on his arms. _‘Seven. Eight. . . Nine.’_

With much scrutiny she saw how there were ones that were barely visible, and although she convinced herself to leave them out, the questions on the back of her head made it difficult to do so. _‘How? What? Who?’_

“You okay up there?” Jughead asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Betty smiled. “I’m fine. Can you roll over?”

He obeyed and she almost winced. The scars on his back were twice the amount of the ones on his front.

 _‘Twenty one,’_ Betty calculated quickly with clenched teeth. She had no idea why she requested to count them in the first place. She didn’t regret it, but it pained her to know. Jughead was only fifteen years old, both of them were, and he already looked like he had been in a brutal war.

She didn’t realise she moved and she didn’t know why until her lips were pressed on the back of his head, hands smoothing over his back in wide circles. It felt rough and she could feel the depth of each scar.

Betty sighed, bent forward, cheek squished as it weighed on his head. She continued playing with the lines until her back got uncomfortable. And now that she thought about it, Jughead has been awfully quiet.

“Juggie?” she received no answer.

Tilting her head to the side she saw his eyes closed, chin engulfed by the pillow. She smiled. Betty then grabbed the comforter at the edge of the bed and pulled it over the both of them after lying beside him, her arm slung on his shoulder blades.

“Good night, Juggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> What more can Betty find about her boyfriend??  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter.  
> \- D


End file.
